


Round Two

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Humor, Voting Gauntlet (Fire Emblem Heroes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: In which Corrin expects to lose terribly to recency bias and modestly take the L so that the new hotness can prevail, but he doesn't and things quickly go south from there.





	1. Round Two - Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 384 words.

_"It would seem your supporters have spoken._ _Congratulations, Prince Corrin, y_ _ou've taken this round fair and square. Win or lose, these festivities are quite exhilarating, aren't they?_ _I wish you all the best in your next skirmish, and all to come in the new year."_

Corrin staggers as he reenters the gauntlet lobby, his kimono in ruin, gloves torn, the strap of his left shoe hanging by the thinnest of threads. With a tattered bundle of flags in hand, he grabs a seat and collapses. In the wake of upsetting defeat, Prince Hrid is ever humble, a sterling example of respectable sportsmanship even in the most egregious of outcomes.

"Gods, I'm done for."

Kiran only echoes his gloom as he fetches healers to patch the prince up for the next round.

"Fluke of flukes," he sneers. "Faced with ten times the support, unkempt fujos as far as the eye can see, with nothing but feather mercs by your side—and you slither ahead by the skin of your jagged teeth thanks to a bonus.  _Tut tut tut._ I sent feedback, but those deafened pissants never listen to me."

Gripped with the pleasant delight of  _actually_ winning and the flurried guilt of denying the  _actually_ popular contestant the win his greater following so clearly strove for, Corrin is ushered onto the battlefield for the second round. As his pseudo-following returns in slightly bigger droves to feign their support, he wonders if lightning can strike twice.

"Corrin? Goodness, this is a surprise."

With forces numbering in the millions and a pinkish heap left in her wake, Azura enters the arena from the opposite side, dressed in a kimono of her own and brandishing a hagoita. The second bolt strikes, briefly illuminating her irises with an ominous, scarlet glow and granting his wishes in the sickest way possible.

"I've never lost a game of hanetsuki," she hums. "This game isn't quite the same, but a streak is a streak nonetheless,"

Eternal fear and anguish bellow as she raises the hagoita to her cheek, gently smiling as her forces ready their weapons.

"Please hold nothing back, love. Let us both give it our all and ring in the new year together!"

Her earnest cry is met with both a gong and the fetid trenches of Hel splitting open.


	2. Round Three - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 190 words.

" _Augh..."_

Corrin buries his face into Azura's lap, a weary, groaning mess.

"Come now," the songstress teases, hands lost in his hair. "I didn't defeat you  _too_ soundly, did I?"

The disgraced prince flips over, his Hoshidan ensemble torn to shreds for a second time. "How coy of you to ask, considering you were the one to request we hold nothing back."

"Fortune favors the bold," she coos, tracing a finger over his exposed torso. "I'll be starting the new year an undisputed hanetsuki  _and_  gauntlet champion. Do you know what that means?"

"Hmm?  _Ah!_ "

Corrin squirms as a cool brush touches his face, slick black ink smearing his cheek in two juvenile strokes.

"There," Azura giggles, marveling at her handiwork. "Now you've well and truly lost."

A lingering droplet drips from the tip of the brush onto Corrin's nose. It isn't until he dirties his hands and feels his face for himself that he realizes she's christened him with a cross, and in spite of the mess, he cannot help but chuckle at her playfulness.

"Let me give you a circle, at least," he asks with an open palm.

**Author's Note:**

> The Envoy and Legendary fics are still coming, an update for this is planned once the round ends as well. Thanks for your continued support.


End file.
